Por Todo
by Serenita Kou
Summary: Ryoma ha odiado su cumpleaños toda su vida, pero este tendría una diferencia: él iba a estar ahí, dándole una razón para celebrar. One-Shot. Yaoi  Pillar pair .


**Disclaimer:** El Príncipe del Tenis no me pertenece, por lo tanto sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, para mi desgracia.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Algo de OoC (Out of Character), No sigue ningún tipo de lineamiento respecto de la historia original, por lo que podríamos decir que es ligeramente AU.

**Pareja:** Pillar pair (TezukaxRyoma)

**Summary:** Ryoma ha odiado su cumpleaños toda su vida, pero este tendría una diferencia: _él _iba a estar ahí, dándole una razón para celebrar ¿o no? One-Shot. Yaoi.

**

* * *

**

**Por todo**

_By Serenita Kou_

Tus gatunos ojos dorados miraron el cielo con un tinte de resignación, bajaste tu gorra para ocultar tu expresión de cualquier transeúnte y decidiste seguir, cabizbajo pero con tu pose altiva de siempre, parecías un pensante muchacho arrogante, pero tú sabías la verdad, estabas herido. Era normal que el día de tu cumpleaños la gente olvidara que lo estabas, principalmente porque era época navideña, por eso y porque tu madre había muerto ese mismo día, odiabas el 24 de diciembre. Este año suponías que iba a ser distinto, porque _él _lo pasaría contigo, pero eran las siete de la tarde, llevabas esperando desde las cinco y treinta, y él aún no llegaba. Decidiste que no importaba, era normal. Cogiste la chaqueta que habías usado como almohada para esperar en aquella banca solitaria en medio de un aún más solitario parque y, con un último suspiro, emprendiste el camino de regreso a casa, solo.

Momoshiro y los demás titulares te habían hecho una pequeña celebración temprano, en el restaurant de sushi del padre de Kawamura, pero _él _no había ido. No sabías si preocuparte, o enfadarte. Probablemente lo segundo, pues según Fuji, _él _le había llamado diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Quisiste llorar en ese momento, pero no era lo que nadie esperaba de ti, y callaste. Incluso la tartamuda nieta de la entrenadora estaba ahí, junto a su amiga chillona, presidenta de tu club de fans. Hasta los reporteros ¡Por Kami!

¿Era tan difícil esperar que tú también estuvieras?... Parece que sí.

Los pasos te llevaron hasta tu casa con rapidez, pese a que querías retrasar el momento de salir del parque, con una pequeña luz de esperanza que te decía "llegará". Error.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó, y la dejaste caer sin más, no te importaba nada. Entraste silencioso y Nanako, tu padre y Ryoga, tu hermano, estaban esperándote. Los tres tenían expresiones extrañas, pero lo dejaste pasar, entraste con calma y una pesadez extrema, había empezado a nevar y el frío era tan grande como la tristeza que había en tu corazón ahora mismo.

¡Chibisuke, feliz cumpleaños! – Ryoga saltó sobre él y le abrazó, sonriendo entre risas.

Ryoma-chan, felicidades – Tu prima te sonrió con cariño, y cuando te sacaste a tu onii-san de encima, viste el pastel de chocolate que sostenía, con 15 velas sobre él.

Felicidades, mocoso – saludó a su manera Nanjiroh.

Arigato – susurraste, apagaste las velas, deseando que_ él _pudiera estar aquí junto a ti. Pero a estas horas correspondía estar con su familia, y lo sabías.

Ryoma-chan, ¿podrías ir a tu cuarto en lo que termino de preparar la cena? – Tu prima parecía dudosa pero te rogaba con sus enormes y brillantes ojos que aceptaras sin preguntar.

Hai. Ryoga ¿vienes?

Iie, chibi. Tengo que hablar con este señor de aquí – señalando a tu padre.

Te encogiste de hombros y subiste las escaleras con lentitud, tu máscara de indiferencia cayó y la pena que sentías se reflejó en tus ojos y en la triste mueca que hacían tus labios, con las comisuras de los mismos caídas.

Pequeño príncipe, ¿por qué tan triste? – Unos cálidos brazos te rodearon y tú sonreíste suavemente, sentías su torso pegado a tu espalda y su aliento sobre tu oído. Te sentías seguro ahí.

¿Por qué no apareciste en todo el día, buchou? – le susurraste con sentimientos encontrados en tu voz.

Tenía que preparar tu sorpresa, siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, Ryo

No me hagas algo así otra vez, Mitsu… o me las pagarás – Giraste entre sus brazos y te erguiste, sorprendiéndote interiormente de la mirada depredadora y a la vez cálida que tu pareja te entregaba.

Te amo, chibi –

Y yo a ti, pero no me digas chibi, Kunimitsu Tezuka… - Le amenazaste, pero sabías que sería en vano.

Enciende la luz – Le miraste interrogante, pero obedeciste con presteza, sorprendido le miraste sin más…

Es… es… ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Tezuka-buchou?

Momoshiro, Oishi y tu prima me ayudaron. ¿Te gusta?

La habitación estaba decorada suavemente con luces a medio tono, un suave aroma que antes no habías percibido te embargó los sentidos, la música era suave pero agradable, había esparcido por el suelo pétalos azules de rosas, formando un camino hasta tu cama, que tenía sábanas negras, aquellas que habías deseado tener toda tu vida.

Es… por Kami… por primera vez en mi vida no puedo decir "Mada mada dane", buchou – sabías que él te entendería, ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, y por lo mismo se entendían mejor que nadie. Le miraste y lo besaste entregándote por completo en ese acto.

Lo tomaré como un sí, príncipe –

Ambos sonrieron, aquellas sinceras sonrisas llenas de afecto que nada más que el otro conocían. Bueno, y que a partir de ahora conocería el equipo de Seigaku.

¿Y tu familia, buchou?

Fueron a casa de unos familiares en el norte, pedí permiso para quedarme contigo porque estarías solo – Le miraste y reíste – Lo hice por ti.

Gracias, Mitsu… -

A ti, Ryoma –

Sólo ustedes eran capaces de comprender que ese gracias, era más profundo que ninguna otra palabra que se hubieran dicho. Gracias por amarme, por enseñarme a amar, por estar conmigo, por enseñarme tantas cosas…, por protegerme, confiar en mí y mostrarme cómo hacerlo en los demás y en ti, gracias _por todo. _

_

* * *

_

_Nota de autora: _Un pequeño One-shot, he perdido la costumbre de escribir, por lo que dudo que este sea uno de mis mejores trabajos, pero bueno…el insomnio y las ganas de leer más de esta pareja fueron superiores a mí. Ya tengo otros sin terminar en mi portátil, esperando ser continuados para subirlos. ¡Cuidaros!

_¿Reviews? =)_


End file.
